Chris Camozzi vs. Nick Catone
The fight was Nick Catone's first in fifteen months. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Four thirty-five. Frankie Edgar was in Catone's corner. Catone landed a right uppercut and a left hook. Four fifteen. Camozzi had the reach advantage. Four minutes left. Nice head movement from Catone. Three thirty-five. Camozzi stuffed a double and ate a knee to the body and a right hand. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Camozzi landed a left. "Hands up!" Two thirty-five. Camozzi landed a flying knee to the clinch. Two fifteen left. Camozzi kneed the thigh. Camozzi stuffed a throw breaking away. Two minutes. They exchanged outside kicks. "Hands up!" Camozzi landed a nice left. One thirty-five. Catone landed a right. Camozzi backed off. One fifteen. Camozzi stuffed a double. The crowd chanted for the hometown boy Catone. One minute remaining. Camozzi stuffed a double, Catone worked a single and got it. Thirty-five. Catone landed a right elbow. Another. The crowd cheered. Camozzi landed a right elbow. A left one. Fifteen as Catone replied with a right elbow. The first round ended. 10-9 Catone, very nice. Almeida and Edgar were in Catone's corner. The second round began. Catone landed a right uppercut and ate a counter right hook. Four thirty-five. Catone landed a right. Nice exchange. "Hit him!" Four fifteen. Camozzi landed a leg kick. Four minutes as Catone landed a big right. Three thirty-five as they clinched. Camozzi kneed the body. They broke. Three fifteen remaining. Three minutes as the crowd chanted "Jersey Devil" for Catone. They clinched, Camozzi kneed the body. Catone kneed the thigh. Two thirty-five. Catone kneed the body. Camozzi kneed the body there. Two fifteen. They broke. Two minutes. Camozzi stuffed a double to the clinch kneeing the body. Camozzi kneed the body on the break. One thirty-five. Camozzi landed a jab. Catone was cut on the bridge of the nose. Catone got a single to half-guard with one fifteen. One minute. Camozzi has a unique guard. Kind of a half butterfly as Florian noted. "Jersey Devil!" the crowd chanted for Catone. Thirty-five. Catone was throwing but not landing. Fifteen left. Catone landed a right. The second round ended. 10-9 Catone but close. The third round began. The crowd chanted "Jersey Devil!" Camozzi landed a good left and he hurt him. Another left, big knee to the head with four thirty-five. They clinched. Camozzi kneed the leg twice, a left elbow, there's blood on that elbow. Catone was cut by the eye. Four fifteen. Camozzi stalked. He kneed the face. Four minutes. Camozzi stuffed a single. Catone was bleeding bad. Catone landed a right. Camozzi's hands were low. Three thirty-five. Camozzi's left elbow was bright red. Camozzi stuffed a single. He kneed the body. Three fifteen. The ref called time to let a doctor look at Catone's cut. It was on the forehead above Catone's left eye there. The crowd kept chanting "Jersey Devil!" "Ah man," Miragliotta said. The doctor stopped it. Wow. The home crowd booed. Nasty cut but still...